


Wake Up Call

by scribblehob



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: F/M, Fred x Gogo, Gogozilla, HIGHLY Suggestive Themes, Morning Sex, Romance, Sexual Themes, Short, honeymoon morning, it's just Kind Of explicit, not porn exactly which is why it's rated M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblehob/pseuds/scribblehob
Summary: Having watched him sleep peacefully with strands of his hair spread over his face and his mouth agape, newly awake herself, both of them already naked and dirty from their sessions the previous evening – that of their honeymoon– it had made her face flush anew with want for him. (Gogozilla, Gogo/Fred. Highly suggestive content. Please do not read unless 18+)





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: It's rated M for a reason. If you're younger than 18, do the adult thing and get the heck out.
> 
> To everyone over 18: I hope you like this :) Feel totally free to leave a comment, even if it's not a lot of words!

**Wake Up Call**

****a Gogozilla fic

* * *

  
  
” _Hey, baby…_ ”  
When Fred hears her voice he’s not convinced he’s awake yet. Upon opening his eyes slightly he’s met by hers and the dim light of the window. She’s right in front of him, hands and knees on either side of him, and she’s wearing a look of….

He’s just about to try blink the grogginess away when he feels what abruptly makes him totally aware of what she woke him up for. As she lowers her butt he lays back again, looking up at her face and lets out a groan. She smiles, then lets out a groan of her own as she’s stretched out wide around that hard length. It doesn’t hurt much at all for her now, and it hasn’t for years. Though, being a woman, that little fraction of discomfort never does go away completely for her. In this case, fortunately, she’s very much willing to get it over with, just to reach what’s coming after.

Having watched him sleep peacefully with strands of his hair spread over his face and his mouth agape, newly awake herself, both of them already naked and dirty from their sessions the previous evening – that of their honeymoon– it had made her face flush anew with want for him.

And so – after a minute, her thighs slap against his hips, bringing out groans and whimpered “Yeah”s from him where he lies and takes it, sweat shining on his forehead, making his hair stick. She cries out quietly, her voice shaking to the impacts of him pounding into her heat again and again. Closer to the end, only another few minutes later from when they started, the thrusts have grown brutal, making the whimpering bed slam its frame against the wall. Neither of them worry about if it’ll break, though the chance withstands seeing as they had, funny enough, managed to cause that on another occasion. They simply give it to one another, enjoying the spontaneity and the sounds combined from the activity, without concern of any harm being done. It’s all good. It’s what they’d hoped for.

After her last jump she arches her back facing the ceiling, gasping for air, feeling it burst inside her. She comes after a moment of a few rapid rocks of her hips. As it sprays on his stomach she lets out a high-pitched hum of excitement, followed by him stroking up her leg mumbling words of praise. When it’s done she leans back forward, feeling the languor take over. He grins up at her, letting his hand reach up to her cheek as she eases closer. They share a kiss before she slides off, sitting down by his side. She strokes her shoulder as she continues to catch her breath, while he rubs his face grumbling.  
“Best, wake-up call, ever…”  
When he lifts his hands he looks at her again, grin forming again. “Morning to you too, baby…”  
She strokes his bangs back and chuckles softly, “You’re welcome.”  
“Sleep well?”  
“How couldn’t I, after tonight?”  
“You’re welcome.”

 


End file.
